


How about Simon?

by DanicaGentozzi



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, I guess.., Post episode "The Mumps", Short One Shot, Silly, talking about baby fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaGentozzi/pseuds/DanicaGentozzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Jake and Dr. Bad News watch she leave before speaking again.<br/>“Is this about your testicles?”<br/>“Whaaat?” Jake tries to shrug it off, without success. “Yes, okay. How did you know that?” </p><p>or</p><p>Jake goes back to Dr. Bad News Doctor's office and he has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How about Simon?

**Author's Note:**

> This is no big deal guys, just a silly fic to exercise my writing muscles again, since they've not been used in a while.  
> Any thoughts, typos, etc.. let me know.

               It has been a couple of days since Simon was gone completely, even though it thankfully seemed like way more than that. Now they are back at the Doctor’s office, to make sure everything is fine, and are sitting in the waiting room in what would be a comfortable silence if it wasn't for Jake going through his pockets trying to find coins to use in the soda machine down the hall.

               The doctor calls them in before Jake can even count the coins, so he just stuff them back into his jacket's pocket and walk to the man's office.

“Please, have a seat.” Dr. Porp tells them. Both thank him and sit side-by-side. “Detective Peralta, I took a look at your exams and everything seems fine with your recovery, which is always a good sign. How are you feeling?”

“Feeling good. If I hadn't taken like a million selfies those last days it would be like that never happened.” Jake says, with a big grin spread across his face.

“Glad to hear that. How about your Captain? Wasn't him feeling well enough to come along or...” The doctor pauses mid-sentence, waiting for the detectives to present him with alternative options.

“It’s just a work thing. Captain Holt is often very busy.” Amy chimes in. “But as far as he let us know, he’s totally recovered.”

“Okay, good. Although I will need him to come here personally, just to make sure.” He tells them with a smile.

               There’s a brief silence in the room, following what seemed like the end of that conversation, until Jake loudly clears his throat a couple of times. “Ahem!”

“You okay?” Amy says, wondering where that came from.

“Yeah.. _ahem_.. is just, my mouth is a little dry. Hey, do you think you can go to that soda machine and grab me a coke or something?” He asks his girlfriend, already handing her all the coins he had in his pocket.

               She finds it odd, but doesn't say anything about it. “Yeah, I guess.” The detective grabs the money and leaves the room. Both Jake and Dr. Bad News watch she leave before speaking again. “Is this about your testicles?”

“Whaaat?” Jake tries to shrug it off, without success. “Yes, okay. How did you know that?”

“No big deal, it’s just that it usually is. Anyway, still feeling pain there, are they still swollen or overheating?”

“Ugh, no! Does that happen to many guys?” Jake whispers. “No. Forget about it, I can google that later. This is time sensitive, doc, she might come back _any_ second now.”

“Hmm.. what is it about then?” Dr. Porp questions, getting curious to find out what the hell is this man talking about.

“It’s just...” He takes a big breath. “Does this testicle thingy can affect my ability to.. you know, _make babies_?” He inquiries, wearing a somewhat worried expression.

“Oh, no. I mean, _rarely_ , but I don’t think that would be the case for you at all. However, if you like, you can take a semen analysis test to make sure everything is okay.” Dr. Porp watches as Jake sighs in relief, right before glancing at the door behind him.

“Look, me and my girlfriend never actually talk about this before and I don’t wanna scare her away with this baby talk right now, okay? This is just about making sure it’s all good for _when_ the time is right.”

“I see.” he nods in understanding.

“So, if I would do this test thing at some point, it would be better if I just come back here some other time, alone.” Jake mutters, once again looking at the door behind him.

“Sure.” the man reaches for his drawer and grabs a card. “Call my secretary whenever you think is best and schedule it. We’ll make sure to keep everything discrete.”

               When Amy walks back in she sees Jake shoving a card on his pocket. “Hey, sorry it took so long, but all you gave me were dimes and nickels! I’m calling it your fault.” She sits back by his side, handing Jake the orange soda can she got him. “Did I miss anything important?”

“Not really. We were just wrapping this up before you walked in. Jake here is good to go.” Says Dr. Porp, shaking their hands.

 

***

 

               A few hours later Jake and Amy arrive at his place, bags with take-out food in hand and heavy coats being thrown at the hanger. Amy heads to Jake’s small kitchen to grab a plate to place her food on, while Jake sits on the couch, eating out of the take-out container and turning on the TV.

“Jake..” Amy sighs, looking at him from behind the kitchen counter. “I kinda need to confess something to you.” She hesitates. Jake looks at her, but doesn't say anything.        

               Amy walks to the living room and sits beside him. “I... I heard what you were talking about with the doctor this afternoon.” She mumbles.

“What’s that now?” He says, placing down his food, eyes wide open. “How? You were down the hall. How?!”

“I noticed you acting odd there for a second, and I _am_ a detective, I couldn't help! So after I left the room I told the secretary I wasn't feeling well and asked her to go grab the soda for me... the truth is I was just listening to you guys talk.” She tells him, also letting go of her plate.

“Oh.. I mean, _smort_ , but.. oh.” Jake is still trying to wrap his mind around this. So she knew? She heard what they talked about and she’s somehow still back home with him?

“I’m sorry, I know this is a terrible thing to do, I guess I was just worried ‘cause you were acting weird.”

“It’s okay, I’m not mad. It’s just... I didn't want you to listen to ‘cause I was afraid you would think this is going to fast. That I’m going to fast.” He worries. "Like, we didn't even said the L-word yet and I'm worrying about babies for some reason.."

“Jake...” Amy places one arm on his shoulder.

“But hey, look, it’s not like I’m thinking about that for now, you know? I know it’s way too early, I know that!” He says in a hurried tone.

“Jake...” She grabs his collar with the other hand.

“I just wanted to make sure it would be a possibility, you know.” He murmurs, looking down at his hands. “For someday... in the future... maybe.”

“I know! I do know, okay?” she grabs his faces, making him look at her, and places a soft kiss over his lips. “I’m glad to know that you think about the future of this relationship, _our future_ , as I do. And yes, it is too early for deliberately think about that, but I think is fair that we both know the other also sees that for someday... in the future... maybe.” She smirks, looking him in the eyes and noticing how they immediately light up.

               Jake hugs her tight for a little while. “Thanks, babe.” He kisses her neck and let her go. They sit back smiling at the each other, relief to know they’re again on the same page.

“Now...” He says tentatively. “How good of a name would Simon be, though?” He jokes and, as usual, Amy just rolls her eyes at him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, ngl, this was a bit inspired by Melissa's pregnancy and by it no being written into the show.  
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
